Xtis Cee
=Physical Description= Xtis Cee is a smallish Gnome with two small 'hawks of white hair across his otherwise bald cranium. Small in stature, stout of body, almost always with a small smile on his face (generally made bigger by the presence of attractive females, either Alliance or Horde). =Personality= The Gnome is a jovial sort, always laughing and joking, ready at all times to share a drink with whoever. Until it comes down to business, at which point his demons and his affinity for the magic of attrition seep away all humor from him. Once that's done, however, he returns to his cheerful self. =History= The Cee family is a rather large one, consisting mostly of Gnomish males and females of various other races. No one's quite sure how the Cee family got its beginnings, but every firstborn male child that was more Gnomish than anything else was named after its founder, Xtis. Most of the gnomish males of the family get some variation of the names, while the females of the family get more creative names. The history of the family extends well back into Gnomeregan's history, but with its plummet most of that history is now lost, what with the family having notoriously bad memories. They can barely remember what they did a week ago, much less what someone else did centuries ago. The Cee family lives in Ironforge, Stormwind, Darnassus, and more recently, the Exodar, branching out to every part of the Alliance. Xtis (this one, at least) was a special case from the day he was born. Oh, certainly, he screamed like most newborns, breathed, suckled, shat just like any other baby, but what happened that day was rather shocking. At the moment of his birth, an Imp, phase shifted, appeared upon the human mother's abdomen to welcome the child into the world, in Demonic, at which point Xtis reached out and laid hand upon the Imp, who came out of phase shift in order to feel the touch. The charred remains of the Imp were found, later, in the Searing Gorge. A bit protective, the Mage mother and the Engineer father. After that, Xtis grew as any Gnome child does, running the streets of Ironforge and wreaking havoc. A wayward invention here, a forgotten explosive there, a sore bum from pinching fingers there. He also grew rather popular amongst the children his own age as the human girls began to enter puberty, at which point he was dubbed the 'Imp' for his lascivious ways. There were whispers about the way the Gnome (an oft-overlooked pun intended member of the Alliance, and oft-derided) charmed females, some (who had heard about the demonic visit) speaking darkly of demon influence over the child. So it was on his twentieth birthday that he was taken to the Forlorn Caverns, bound and gagged, and left before the Warlocks by a group of angry human fathers, with a note pinned to his collar. "Since you deal with demons, here's one for you to sort out! Sincerely, The Fathers Who Dislike The Cees" So it was that Xtis' Warlock training began. It came easily to him, almost naturally, and he mastered the least powerful of the summonings, the imp, in barely three weeks' worth of study, and the Voidwalker in scarcely a month. Somewhat frightened of Xtis' potential, they gave him a spellbook and ordered him out into the world to put his talents to good use (but mostly to get him away from them). Out in the world, older, a little wiser, and none taller (a fact he enjoyed, as most females of the Alliance were just the right height for a quick pinch, not to mention the views!), he managed to find himself a destructive hunting partner who seemed just as interested in destroying hapless creatures that crossed their paths, one Andochas, a Night Elf Huntress. The two wander Azeroth, looking for trouble wherever it may find them (and generally finds Xtis too often when farmers' daughters are involved), and stirring up some of their own.